A system and method for documentation processing have been used in connection with what are known as augmented-reality (AR) techniques. This involves an application-oriented requirements analysis and development of AR-based systems for supporting work processes in the development, production and servicing of complex technical products, and installations in production and process engineering, and also for service support systems, as in the case of motor vehicles or for the maintenance of any technical equipment.
GB 2 327 289 discloses an apparatus which visually presents instructions on work to be carried out and information on results of this work simultaneously to an assembly line worker by means of a display. The results of the work are acquired by measuring means or by the input of a specific part number by the worker, and the work process is recorded by cameras.